I'm cold
by LuckyDetective
Summary: On cold winter day, Tony figure the best way to stay warm is by shoving his hands into Bruce's coat pocket.


**I'm cold**

By LuckyDetective

(Characters own by Marvel.)

After weeks of nothing but science, Pepper Potts and Betty Ross decided to drag their boyfriends out on a nice walk and some shopping. Trees near the Manhattan mall was nicely dressed up in lights that shone a dull amber glow. Betty and Pepper chatted with each other as they looked at the Victoria Secret display and Bruce overheard them ask which model they liked and what kind of lingerie they think

would look good on them. To Bruce the idea of Betty wearing any kind of lingerie was a turn on, but nothing looks good too. Meanwhile Tony huffed into his bare cold hands, while he looked like he was wearing a warm expensive jacket, Tony is cold. Tony's eyes lit up as if a light bulb appeared above his head. From Bruce's back, Tony made a mad dash to it and quickly wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and groped for the front pockets.

"TONY!" Bruce protested as Tony finally located the pockets and shoved his hands in.

"Gimme your pockets! I'm cold" Tony demanded.

Bruce took a minute to calm down, the last thing he needed was to Hulk out in the middle of 34 street. Once calmed, Bruce turn his head to look at Tony who seemed to have attached himself to his back.

"Perhaps by chance your hands can be shoved into your own pockets" Bruce suggested strongly.

"Perhaps, but you're warmer." Tony said stubbornly and Bruce just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Pepper and Betty laughed from behind them.

"I told you to wear gloves Tony" Pepper said between laughs. "Unless you plan on sharing Bruce's pockets."

"I wouldn't use the word sharing Pepper" Bruce half smiled. It seem Tony is permanently attached to his backside and so Bruce reluctantly accepted the fact that he has a Tony tail. Bruce tested his new tail by trying to shake him off. Tony being a pro at clinging on (from the time he was clinging on to Rhodey's fighter plane just to piss him off) manage to hang to Bruce no matter what Bruce did. As Bruce continued to wiggle around and Tony being his extra pair of ass, their girlfriends laughed.

"This is so cute" Betty said and took a picture of the two with her small black camera. Tony smiled and Bruce hide his face in his hands.

"Oh come on Bruce" Betty said as she took his hands away from his face. "It would make a nice picture to put in the Christmas cards.

"Oh god tell me you're joking" Bruce said as he let Betty gently pull his hands away from his face. Betty leaned in to kiss Bruce.

"Awww kissy face time" Tony made a duck face at Betty. Betty laughed and Bruce just sighed again.

"Go shove your hands into Pepper's pockets" Bruce turn to Tony. In act of defensive against Bruce, Tony shove his hands in even more.

"No you're warmer" Tony said and stuck his tongue out. Bruce hoped his tongue would freeze and fall off.

"That's true" Pepper said. As a former model that still retain her figure (it helps that Tony keeps her consistently running around all the time), Pepper wouldn't be a good source for heat.

"Bruce is the perfect snuggle bear" Betty agreed and hugged Bruce. "Try my snuggle bear Pepper"

Pepper hugged the side of Bruce that wasn't taken over by either Betty or Tony.

"Hey he's my heat source" Tony protested. "Go find your own!"

"Learn to share Tony" Pepper patted Tony's head and turn to Betty to say "He is nice and warm"

"See" Betty rubbed her face against Bruce's face.

"I'm so glad you're all warm now" Bruce said. "But is it possible you all could kindly get let go of me so we can go back shopping? People are starting to wonder if we're part some sort of "Eyes wide shut" club"

"No"

(I posted a fanart I saw on pixiv site on my tumblr where Tony shoves his hands into Bruce's pocket. Originally the title of the picture was Snowy Day but I changed it to "Gimme your pockets, I'm cold" because the way Tony was looking at Bruce. It then gave me a inspiration to write this fanfic. Pepper was a former model according to the novelization of the first Iron Man movie by the awesome Peter David. And Stay Bruce is still in draft stages as a lot of the work I put into it is in a laptop that died on me)


End file.
